Night Fall Summer - Naruto ver
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah yang mereka bagi berdua. Disebuah malam, di musim panas.


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Nightfall Summer**

**Disclaimer :****Naruto**milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Di ujung senja mereka duduk bersebelahan di teras kuil. Memandang keramaian jauh di ujung jalan. Tangan saling bertaut. Senja ini begitu dingin, namun dalam hati terasa hangat.

Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu terucap. Hanya mata yang silih berganti melirik satu sama lain. Waktu yang berjalan lambat terasa begitu sakral. Keheningan ini justru menambah keintiman.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada sang kekasih. Menyalurkan kehangatan lebih dibandingkan yukata tipis yang mereka pakai di musim panas ini. Merasakan kontak itu, reflek Hinata menengok ke jari mereka yang bertaut. Rona merah di wajah itu, Sasuke menyukainya.

Keramaian di ujung jalan sana semakin terdengar. Hal itu cukup digunakan Hinata sebagai pengalih perhatian daripada mata onyx yang menatapnya dalam. Jantungnya berdetak bak irama taiko yang sedang dipertontonkan di keramaian sana. Tatapan mata itu, sebenarnya Hinata menyukainya.

Dikala angin khas musim panas berhembus melalui mereka, ujung lengan yukata mereka berkibar. Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin menabrak wajahnya lalu kembali membuka mata saat angin itu pergi memasuki celah pepohonan. Namun sebuah beban terasa di puncak kepalanya. Hinata melirik ke atas dan mendapati tangan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi tertaut dengan tangannya kini membelai rambutnya pelan. Merapihkan mahkota indigo itu yang sempat berantakan akibat angin. Hinata menyukainya. Diperhatikan seperti ini, Hinata suka.

Mendapatkan senyum termanis dari kekasihnya, jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti dalam sekian detik lalu kembai berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Rongga dadanya terasa sakit, tapi ini sakit yang membuatnya tak keberatan. Justru ia menyukainya.

Tangan yang Sasuke letakkan di kepala Hinata, ia gerakkan perlahan ke bawah. Menelusuri sisian tubuh itu hingga kembali menuntun kepada jemari yang sempat ia genggam. Mendekatkan diri, Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih dalam. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke.

Hinata menatap balik mata sehitam langit malam itu. Tangan satunya lagi menggenggam kuat ujung kayu - lantai kuil yang mereka duduki - kuat-kuat. Mungkin dengan itu bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Rangkaian kata itu tertahan begitu saja di kerongkongannya. Itu hanya beberapa rangkai kata mudah, tapi entah kenapa sulit terucap. Mungkin karena keintiman ini. Mungkin karena tangan Hinata membalas genggaman tangannya. Mungkin juga karena mata itu lurus memasuki dirinya.

Namun begitu menyadari wajah yang sangat ia suka itu mengeras, Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata telah menahan nafasnya, mungkin karena tegang. Sasuke-kun tersenyum tipis. Sifat canggung kekasihnya ini, justru adalah hal pertama yang ia suka.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Menyatukan kening mereka. Senyum tipis itu masih belum ia buang dari wajahnya. Melihat Hinata yang secara refleks memejamkan matanya, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Memandang kekasihnya penuh tanya. Kekehan Sasuke terhenti dan kembali menyelami setiap yang tersaji di depannya. Mata itu, alis itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, bibir itu. Semua yang ada pada Hinata, Sasuke menyukainya. Sangat menyukai bahkan mungkin kata suka saja sudah tidak cukup.

"Tak pernah terpikirkan di benakku, aku bisa menyukai seseorang sedalam ini" Sasuke bersuara. "Tidak, sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar itu Hinata seakan dapat kehilangan jantungnya sesegera mungkin. Ia melirik ke bawah. Tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan di teras kuil, ia letakkan di pundak Sasuke, meremas kain yukata disana. Seolah takut jika ia mungkin akan jatuh entah kemana jika tak berpegangan. Seolah takut tubuhnya akan lumer hanya dengan dua rangkai kata tersebut.

Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata, "A-aku juga" . Namun gemetar itu segera digantikan dengan sebuah tekanan lain yang bahkan bisa sekaligus meninju rongga jantungnya.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan sarat akan afeksi. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata. Mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Hingga sebuah dentuman keras dan disusul kilau cahaya menyirami mereka. Terkejut akan keributan yang tiba-tiba, mereka melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka, lalu sama-sama memandang langit yang tadinya muram kini berubah ceria.

Wajah Hinata sama cerianya. Bagaikan anak kecil yang begitu antusias. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Wajah Sasuke juga ceria meski dengan tingkat yang berbeda. Tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh rasa.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun! Sepertinya yang tadi itu adalah kembang api yang paling besar!" ucap Hinata sembil menunjuk pada langit.

_'Kembang api yang kulihat bersamamu, aku menyukainya.'_

Lalu Sasuke melihat pada tautan jari mereka.

_'Waktu yang kuhabisnya hanya denganmu, aku sangat menyukainya.'_

Kemudian kembali menatap langit. Memandang kumpulan bunga langit yang bermekaran. Bercahaya. Kemilauan. Menghidupkan muramnya malam dengan kelopaknya.

_'Saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini membuatku merasa lebih hidup, sama seperti kembang api di langit sana.'_

Hinata menghela nafas lega saat pertunjukan kembang api selesai. Suaranya serasa akan habis karena terlalu antusias berteriak kesenangan tadi. Ia tau seharusnya tidak perlu bertindak terlalu kekanakan seperti itu.

Matanya membola saat mendapati Sasuke menatapnya. Masih terkena efek ceria dari kembang api, Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata bermaksud menanyakan perihal kembang api pada Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menjawab. "Aku menyukaimu."

Hinata meninju pelan bahu Sasuke karena malu, dan juga dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu juga sudah cukup meninju dada Sasuke untuk berdetak lebih gila lagi. Tapi Sasuke malah tertawa pelan dan menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang." ajak Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan kuil menuju keramaian di ujung jalan. Tangan masih bertaut. Tak peduli orang mau berpikir apa.

Ini hanya sepotong malam pada musim panas. Namun sepotong itu sudah cukup mewakili seluruh perasaan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka bagi.

Ini hanya sepotong malam yang pernah mereka habiskan berdua. Tapi rasa suka itu tak pernah habis karena masih ada waktu lagi untuk mereka bersama.

_'Karena kebahagiaan ini, kebahagiaan mencintai seseorang yang begitu dalam ini akhirnya kutemukan. _

_Yaitu saat aku menemukanmu._'

→**Tamat←**

Ini kebetulan adalah remake dari postingan fb...

Yah... semoga typo nya berkurang haha

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Little Summer nya Spyair


End file.
